Study Hard, Play Hard
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: In hindsight, Gokudera probably had the foresight that they were never going to get any studying done if the silverette wasn't there. 8027 Drabble-ish One-Shot. Rated for suggestiveness. For Lightning515.


**Title: **Study Hard, Play Hard

**Summary: **In hindsight, Gokudera probably had the foresight that they were never going to get any studying done if the silverette wasn't there.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **8027

**Warning: **Rated for suggestiveness

**Dedicated to: **Lightning515, my awesome KHR buddy and beta~

* * *

**Study Hard, Play Hard**

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna replied with an exasperated sigh. "We're just going to be studying, that's all."

The two Namichuu students were standing in front of the school gates on a lovely Friday afternoon as they waited for the last member of their trio to arrive. Unlike how the trio would usually head home together, either going to Tsuna's place or TakeSushi, this time, Tsuna was going over to TakeSushi alone, without Gokudera. And, of course, the silverette, the Vongola Storm Guardian and currently self-proclaimed Right-Hand man to Vongola Decimo, wasn't letting the issue go without a fight ―even if it's against the Boss he was so selflessly devoted to.

"Then why can't I come along? How can that Baseball Idiot possibly teach you anything?!" Gokudera huffed, a small pout unknowingly tugging at his lips.

Tsuna swore he could almost see the puppy ears drooping. "Gokudera-kun... Umm, there's this saying that, uhh, _'if you put two minds together, that's better'_, right?"

"It's _'two heads are better than one'_, Jyuudaime." Gokudera corrected. Tsuna groaned and sighed at how he got such a phrase wrong. Gokudera gulped and quickly replied, "Uhh, _'if you put two minds together, that's better' _works too! As expected of Jyuudaime to come up with such a brilliant phrase!" At that, Tsuna couldn't help but smile warmly, yet with a hint of exasperation. "Well..." Gokudera murmured. "If Jyuudaime insists... Just let me now if that Baseball Idiot does anything inappropriate to you, alright, Jyuudaime? I'll blast him to pieces for you!"

"O-okay." Tsuna smiled. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun..."

Gokudera beamed but the smile fell as soon as Tsuna's name was called in a familiar voice. Still, Gokudera strained to continue smiling as he said, "I'll go now, Jyuudaime..."

"See you at my house Monday morning, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said.

Gokudera cheered up instantly at that, smiling widely as he replied, "Yes, Jyuudaime! I'll definitely be there without fail!" Using every last bit of his restraint, Gokudera forced himself to ignore the cheerful cry of _"Tsuna"_ behind him as he ran away from the new duo. With his last shred of control, Gokudera forced himself not to flinch at the equally cheerful greeting of, _"Yamamoto-kun" _as he kept on walking away.

Tsuna's worry about Gokudera was forcefully pushed to the back of his mind (guiltily) as he smiled brightly at Yamamoto.

"Sorry, sorry. Got a little held up." Yamamoto apologized. "Is… that Gokudera?" Tsuna nodded quietly. "He… Is he alright?" Tsuna nodded again, slowly. "…Come on then. We'll need as much time as possible to catch up with our work before that test on Monday!" With that, Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna's hand (against the flustered protests of the brunet) and ran off in the opposite direction to where Gokudera went off.

* * *

"Ya-Yama… nngh… m-moto… k-kunnngghhhh…!"

Tsuna gasped out breathlessly as his suddenly exposed neck was viciously attacked by a very eager mouth. The small part of his mind that was somehow still working started working overtime in a desperate attempt to figure out why his best friend (boyfriend?) was suddenly feeling so… _excited_.

After parting with Gokudera, the two had all but ran over to TakeSushi. With a quick greeting to the older Yamamoto, Tsuna had gone upstairs while the younger Yamamoto swiped some sushi and sashimi for the their snack. They had started work immediately. The two had decided to start with math, considering that it was their weakest subject and had been throwing ideas back and forth. Through the discussion, however, Tsuna's infamous Vongola Hyper Intuition had began alerting him of a strange behavior from his study partner.

Yamamoto had been staring at him.

While that shouldn't have been strange, Tsuna noticed that Yamamoto had been staring intently at him, then glancing away quickly whenever he caught himself staring. After an hour or so of such repeated failures, Yamamoto had finally let out a low growl as he tackled Tsuna, pinning the poor, shocked brunet against his bed before slamming their lips together in a bruising kiss. Caught by surprise, Tsuna couldn't do anything except to let himself be subjected to the kiss, moaning out as Yamamoto's hands began to roam his upper body.

"Ya-Yama―"

"―_Takeshi_…" The raven breathed out as he paused over Tsuna's neck.

Tsuna shivered at the hot breaths blowing over his oversensitive skin. "T-Takeshi…" Tsuna blushed madly. "Why…?"

Yamamoto chuckled, "Because… Tsuna was so cute, I couldn't resist."

"E-Ehh…?"

Before Yamamoto could explain himself, a thick puff of pink smoke suddenly exploded in front of Tsuna's face and he coughed violently, feeling a presence appearing in front of him. Tsuna gulped a little as the thoughts ran through his mind. _'Pink smoke… Ten year Bazooka… Yamamoto from __**ten years later**__?!' _Tsuna waved a hand in an attempt to clear the smoke and when it finally did… Tsuna couldn't help but stare.

Older Yamamoto stared down at him with a stare that was a mixture of amusement and bemusement, smoldering hazel orbs practically undressing Tsuna with sight alone. The familiar scar still rested on older yamamoto's chin while the sleek black locks looked a little more ruffled than usual. The older Yamamoto's clothes were in a mess ―missing suit jacket, opened dark blue shirt to reveal the muscular, but scar-ridden body, not to mention the pants that were unbuttoned to reveal marine blue briefs underneath.

"Y-Yamamoto-k-kun…?" Tsuna managed out. "W-Where… did you c-come from…?"

The older Yamamoto chuckled and Tsuna shivered again at the deep baritone. "What if I said…" The older Yamamoto leaned in, breaths puffing against Tsuna's ear. "…that I was about to do some very _H_-stuff with your older self…?" As he expected, Tsuna's face reddened immediately. "So cute…" The older raven murmured, leaning in to capture Tsuna's lips in a soft, but firm kiss.

Tsuna gasped softly as a tongue slipped past his lips and gently twirled around his own, enticing it into a sensual dance. The older Yamamoto didn't stop there. Even as he kept the kiss going, a hand moved to grip Tsuna's wrists, pinning them above the messy brown locks while the other trailed down to slip under Tsuna's shirt to rub against the bare chest. Assaulted with pleasure, Tsuna couldn't help the jerking of his hips, accidentally rubbing their lower anatomies together. The older Yamamoto broke away from the kiss then, hissing as he ground his hips into Tsuna's again. The brunet blushed furiously when he felt a very prominent budge in the other's pants, not to mention…

"Mmm…" The older Yamamoto smirked. "Looks like you're enjoying this, huh, Tsuna?" He teased, reaching down to grab and rub at the growing budge in Tsuna's pants.

"Yama―"

_**POOF!**_

Tsuna blinked at the older Yamamoto was instantly switched back with the younger Yamamoto, who looked about as disheveled as he was. "Ya― Ta-Takeshi…?"

Yamamoto grinned as he tackled Tsuna onto the bed. "Let's do the stuff our older selves are doing, Tsuna~"

"E-Ehhh?! W-Wait…! T-Ta― nngh… W-_Waiiiiiittttt!_"

* * *

A/N: Yep, this is more or less PWP…

Well, Pikachu, this is my surprise for you! All I had in my head was '8027' and 'something related to studying', so this is basically a spur of the moment kind of plot. Now, as for why I surprised you with a fic... Simple! This is an encouragement fic for you! Good luck for your finals, Pikachu! You can do it~! *gives good luck marshmallows*

For all you peeps, here's some Spanner-lollipops! Thanks for reading as always~ Ciao Ciao~

P.S.: From past experience, T-rating is enough, but if you need me to bump it up to M, just drop me a note, okay? ;)


End file.
